Part Time Ballerina, Part Time Murderer
by Kitty Am I
Summary: Shawn falls head over heels for a ballerina, but when his next case arises, he realizes that she may be the murderer... or something worse! Shawn/OC (set around season 5-ish) / On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Part Time Ballerina, Part Time Murderer_

_Chapter 1: _

Shawn was pleased with himself. He had actually convinced the chief to throw a "Policeman's Ball." How? He claimed he had a vision proclaiming that unless they held this fundraising event now, The city would go bankrupt, causing the station's funds to run dry, causing them to let go of most the staff, causing crime to overrun the city. The chief of course, not wanting this to happen, finally agreed. Shawn's real reasoning behind the Policeman's Ball? Wanting to dance with hot police chicks.

Shawn was excitedly chatting with Gus and the chief, when he realized something tragic. He had left his gift of delicious flavor in Gus' bright blue excuse for a car.

Shawn therefore excused himself from the conversation, in order to go retrieve his pineapple.

As he walked through the front doors, he noticed something much more interesting than pineapples (Which, for Shawn of course, was a big deal.)

There, sitting on the front steps, was a beautiful police lady. Clad in a flowy, gray ball gown, she sat by herself, looking quite depressing. Shawn noticed she had taken off her shoes. Her toenails were cut short, and her feet were covered in calluses, which were obviously not from her brand-new shiny heels. Her hair was also in a tight bun, held firmly in place by a hair net, many bobby pens, and as it seemed to Shawn, an entire can of hairspray.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I believe you're in my seat." Shawn said, standing directly behind her.

She spun around and looked up at him, first with a look of surprise, which faded into apology, then lastly, confusion. "Your seat? This spot on the steps is your seat?" She asked him, with a just a hint of attitude.

"Sorry," He apologized, as he sat down next to her. "That usually works. I'm Shawn Spencer."

"And I'm leaving now." She asserted, as she stood up abruptly.

Shawn caught her by the wrist, "Come on, I know you don't want to go back in there. Your feet are exhausted, you just got done with a performance. You were incredibly excited to go home, and soak your feet in one of those water foot massage thingies, but CRAP! The ball is tonight, so you had to come here and dance even more, so you took your first opportunity to sneak outside."

"How do you know all this..." She asked cautiously, but Shawn just continued.

"Not wanting to leave early and make a bad impression on the Chief, you decided to wait until the very end, dance the last dance, and then get the heck out of here. Like I said, my name's Shawn Spencer, and I am a psychic"

"Actually you got that part wrong. I'm family of one of the officers, therefore, until they want to leave, I don't have a ride." She corrected. "My name's Shawna."

"Wow, that's uncanny." Shawn murmured.

She laughed. "He's a funny guy" she thought to herself.

"Say, Shawna, I know your feet are tired and all, but, could I have this dance?" He asked, standing upright and offering her his hand.

"Ah, why not. Yolo right?" She said taking his hand and letting him lead her back into the ballroom, leaving her shoes on the stairs.

* * *

"Aw, Look at Shawn." Juliet said, as she tried to coax Lassiter, who hiding in a corner, out on to the dance floor.

Lassiter took one look at the couple, and promptly felt nauseous. He could now only see the unfortunate girl's back, and no longer her face. "Is that... no. Of course it isn't." Lassiter assured himself.

"They look cute. I wonder who she is." Juliet thought out loud.

"Whoever it is, I give her my sincerest apologizes." Lassiter grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_-Three Months Later-_

Shawna kicked her feet up on Shawn's desk, and leaned back in his chair.

"When Shawn said he was dating a ballerina, I was expecting her to sophisticated, and classy." Gus grunted.

"Hey," Shawn asserted "She's way more sophisticated and classy than _me_."

Gus rolled his eyes. "She needs to go Shawn."

"What? Oh, come on. I just got here." Shawna mock-whined before answering her phone, that had been ringing for quite some time already.

Gus and Shawn argued about how they had work to do, when Shawna stood up from her chair suddenly, and slammed the magazine she had been reading while she was on the phone on to the desk with great force.

"I have to go." She moaned.

Gus stood there shocked, but Shawn just walked over to Shawna and gave her a peck on the lips, before she turned away angrily and stormed out of the office.

"She scares me." Gus said.

"Eh, she's just got this crappy director who calls her last minute and threatens to fire her constantly." Shawn excused as he sat down in his chair, and spun around.

"Don't you think it's weird how you guys have the same name?" Gus asked.

"Gus, it's not the same name, her's has an A." Shawn corrected.

"I think it's weird."

Gus and Shawn spun around to see Henry Spencer standing by the back door.

"Don't you knock?" Shawn asked, his face in an obvious frown.

"Shawn, come with me." Henry commanded, dragging Shawn by his arm to the back parking lot.

"What, Dad. What is it? What is so important that you had to come out here in person and insult my girlfriend." Shawn complained.

"Shawn, did you tell her that you were a psychic?" Henry asked sternly.

"Dad, I met her at a police function. Of course I told her I was a psychic."

"Listen Shawn," Henry began "All relationships founded on lies are headed for doom."

Shawn just rolled his eyes.

"You like this girl, don't you?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, Dad." Shawn said exhaustedly.

"Well unless you want to do something about this psychic thing, you're headed for a terrible dead end." His dad insisted

Shawn rolled his eyes. There was no way he was taking relationship advice from _his dad_. Haven't all his relationships ended in a burning ball of fire? Shawn was more likely to take detective advice from Lassiter, than he was likely to take relationship advice from his father.

"Is that all Mr. Professor of Love?" Shawn grunted.

"No," Henry responded. "Actually I have a case for you."

He handed Shawn a fairly empty manilla folder.

Shawn opened the folder and skimmed through the few pages in the folder.

"How am I supposed to figure this out? There's practically no information!" Shawn protested.

"Maybe "the spirits" will tell you. Otherwise, I'll tell Lassiter you couldn't figure it out."

Ooh. There was no way he could admit defeat to Lassiter.

"We'll take it." Shawn insisted, closing the file and heading back inside.

"Oh and Dad," Shawn said. "From now on, this door is locked."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

It was late at night. Shawn and Gus were examining some stills they had stolen from Lassiter's desk.

"Shawn.." Gus said worriedly.

"Hmm?" Shawn asked, his mouth full of a Doritos Locos taco from Taco Bell.

"Shawn, your girlfriend's the murderer." Gus said, passing Shawn the photos of very obviously Shawna socking the victim, which they later found with a bullet in his skull, in the jaw.

Shawn spit his partially chewed taco all over Gus' desk.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted.

"No, it's not her." Shawn denied.

"Shawn, seriously. Look." Gus commanded, handing Shawn another photo. This one was of her face as she walked away. Surely enough, it was Shawna. Her big hazel eyes, framed by wavy chestnut bangs taunting Shawn, and Shawn could not deny that it was her.

"But... she isn't even one of our suspects! We have no leads!" Shawn protested

"Shawn, we need to turn her in." Gus commanded.

"No." Shawn refused. "Let me talk to her."

"Shawn, you'll get killed! She's a murderer."

"Gus, I can't deny that this is her, but at the same time, there's no way she would do this. I had to coax her out of depression when she accidentally killed a squirrel on the way home one night. She is NOT a murderer."

* * *

"Hey, Shawn I got your message, what's wrong?" Shawna said, as she walked in the almost always unlocked door of the agency.

"Gus thinks you're a murderer." Shawn blurted.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted.

"What?" Shawna scoffed, setting her purse, and dance bag by the door.

"We have reason to believe that you murdered this man, Ben Koziak." Gus said, handing her one of the photos of his dead body in the hall right after his death.

"I did not do this." Shawna asserted.

"Well how do you explain this?" Shawn shouted, throwing all the pictures of Shawna at her, but not out of anger, or snide, but out of hurt, and disappointment.

"Crap!" Shawna shouted. "Crap! Crap! Crap! I thought Rusty cut the chords!"

"So you _are_ the murderer!" Gus accused.

"No! I'm not a fricking murderer Gus!" Shawna exclaimed. Shawna sighed.

"Look, that is me, but... You have to sweat you won't tell anyone..." She rambled.

"That depends. If it's a confession to a crime, we are legally bounded to turn you in." Gus spat.

"Gus, let her speak." Shawn reprimanded.

Shawna sighed again. "I work for the department, okay?"

"That explains nothing." Gus interrupted.

"I used to work for the FBI. I ran out of cash and moved down here to Santa Barbara. I had family in town here, but then I realized it would be much safer if I just got a job and they never knew I moved back." Shawna explained.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing knocking the crap out of our victim." Gus accused.

"Gus, she's a spy." Shawn said matter-of-factly.

"Wait.. what?" Gus asked.

Shawna shrugged her shoulders in a "sorry-it's-true-i'm-not-actually-a-murderer-just-doing-my-job" manner. "Also, he's not a victim. He was the murderer's partner." She said.

"Yes! You're so amazing!" Shawn exclaimed, picking the tiny woman off her feet in a massive hug. "I can't wait to rub all this evidence in Lassiter's face!"

"Shawn! You cannot take this information to Carlton!" Shawna shouted all of a sudden.

"Why not?" Shawn frowned. "And why is he Carlton? His first name is Detective"

"He.. he can't see these pictures of me." She stuttered. "And you stole that from The Avengers, idiot."

"Why not?" Shawn said again.

"Remember how I told you I had family in Santa Barbara that I didn't want to know I was here..." Shawna started.

"No." Shawn said.

"Carlton..."

"No. No. NO!" Shawn interrupted.

"Is my brother..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

"Ughhhh!" Shawna moaned.

"Maybe you should go see Lassiter." Gus suggested.

"Shawna... Lassiter..." Shawn shuddered in a corner.

"Absolutely not! This, this isn't your average sibling rivalry." Shawna exclaimed.

"I have siblings too. It's not that big of a deal." said Gus.

"I'm dating Lassiter's... Sister..."

"Look, when I was a kid Carlton always told me how I was destined for failure, how I would never succeed. Well he was right." Shawna paused, expecting Shawn to say something encouraging like "what about your ballet career" but, no. Shawn was too busy muttering to himself about eating thanksgiving with Lassiter.

"Anyway" she continued "I can't just go up to him and tell him he's right! Do you have any idea what happens to Carlton's ego when you tell him he's right!?"

"Trust us, we do." Gus agreed with an eye roll. "Don't we, Shawn?"

"He's practically my brother-in-law!" Shawn whispered hastily.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted, bringing him back to reality.

"You called?" Shawn said smoothly.

Shawna chuckled, but Gus just rolled his eyes.

"What on Earth do you see in him?" Gus whispered to Shawna, who smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Look, maybe If I bring you with me he'll go easier on me." Shawna suggested to Shawn.

"Noooo!" Shawn and Gus said the same time.

Shawna looked hurt. "Why not?"

"That would probably make matters worse." Gus explained.

Shawna's eyes narrowed and she walked over to Shawn "What did you do?" She sighed.

"It's hard to pinpoint one thing." Shawn said.

Shawna sighed again "You're on his Crap list. Aren't you?"

Shawn nodded.

"Crap! Me too!" She muttered. "But there's no way I'm going to do this alone. Not now that he has a legal right to carry a gun." She sighed once more.

"How about we park down the street and if something goes wrong, we'll just run up out of nowhere and interrupt." Shawn suggested.

"High five!" Shawna said cheerfully, giving Shawn and Gus high fives.

* * *

Shawna took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it." Carlton shouted from inside.

"Shawna..." She quaked.

"Spencer! Is that you? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No.. no. It's Shawna, your sister." She trembled.

The door opened slowly.

"Hi." Shawna said.

Carlton raised his gun. "Hands in the air. You're under arrest for the murder of Ben Koziak."

"But.. Carlton!" Shawna protested as he escorted her to his squad car.

* * *

"So... how you been?" Shawna asked awkwardly from the back of the car.

"Shut up."

"Good to see you too..."

* * *

"This time..." Carlton announced as he pranced into the chief's office. "The murderer came to me."

"Heya Chief..." Shawna smiled weakly.

The chief sighed. "Carlton, she's not the murderer."

"But I have proof! Spencer found photos!" Carlton protested.

"She's not the murderer Carlton, because she works for us." The chief explained. "Shawna is the best..."

"And only..." Shawna interrupted.

"Member of our underground Espoinage and Information Specialist team."

"My sister... is working as a spy... right under my nose?" Carlton murmmered. "I thought you were in D.C.!"

* * *

So Carlton and Shawna were now sitting in the living room of Carlton's apartment, where she explained everything, without mentioning Shawn Spencer of course. She was a spy, she was allowed to keep secrets, and that was one she planned on him never finding out.

"Well, if you had such a great job in D.C. why'd you move back here then? Huh?" Carlton asked, eager to get an admit of defeat from his sly little sister.

"Ugh. I was broke, okay? I took a bus cross-country and lived with Mom until I found this job, and earned enough money to buy an apartment." She admitted.

Carlton laughed. "You're such a failure!"

"Well you aren't perfect either!" Shawna shouted.

"Yeah? Name one thing I've done that makes me a failure at life like you." He dared.

"What about Victoria!?" Shawna yelled. Shawna knew about the divorce. Mom told her everything. God, it hurt Shawna more than anyone. Victoria was the sweet, supportive older sister she never had. At one point, Victoria saved her life. Victoria was the one that got her in to ballet. Shawna loved Victoria even more than Carlton, she dared to say.

Carlton sighed. "Victoria and I weren't meant for each other."

"She loved you Carlton!" Shawna yelled. "She loved me!"

"God, Shawna. Everything's about you, isn't it?" Carlton yelled back as he stood up from the couch.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Shawna shouted as she stood up as well.

"I hate you too!" Carlton shouted at her.

Shawna took an empty mug that was on the coffee table and hurled it at Carlton.

Carlton dodged it, but it hit the wall behind him, and promptly shattered.

"Ugh!" Shawna shouted in exasperation as she stormed out of the room, and out the front door.

"Don't even think of coming back again!" Carlton shouted from the porch.

"Why would I want to?" Shawna jabbed, as she stormed down the sidewalk towards The Blueberry.

"How'd it go?" Shawn asked as she got into the backseat.

"Got arrested, almost got shot, threw a mug." Shawna sighed.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Gus said.

Shawna agreed. "Eh, It could've been worse."

* * *

**a/n: So... hey there! I haven't done any author's notes for this story, but I felt like one was necessary. Don't be expecting me to write one every chapter, so If I do write one, that means it's important! **

**I felt like I should clear things up on Shawna's character, and how she (and this story) would fit in with the television show. **

**Shawna Lassiter is Carlton Lassiter's younger sister by around ten years. (I know that is a huge age gap, but for the sake of this story, I like to imagine Carlton's mother as a teen mom. It just fits for me, and makes an age gap like that more probable.) Shawna replaces Lauren Lassiter (Carlton's younger sister mentioned around season five of the show,) and the brother mentioned briefly, because... I dunno I just feel like it fits more so. **

**Shawna's faceclaim is none other than the amazing Shawna Howson, aka Nanalew. Just search Nanalew on tumblr, google images, twitter, instagram, and youtube if you want to see...**

**Shawna and Victoria's (Carlton's ex-wife in case your forgot) relationship was very important to Shawna during collage. Shawna was always put down by her brother, and never really had an encouraging ****influence. She started failing school, and was left in a suicidal state when her only friend (Her brother) kept insisting it was her fault, and that she was doomed for failure no matter what she did. She called his house one day to say goodbye, when Victoria answered the phone and talked her out of suicide. **

**This story is set around season five, therefore Shawn is somewhat of an established detective, but there is no romantic relationship between him and Juliet o'Hara. **

**Also, in case this is your first story by me you have read, welcome! I'm kinda crazy, slightly OCD, and anxiety prone. Other than Psych, I love Doctor who, Vlogbrothers, Nanakitty, and The Avengers so be expecting plenty of references ;)**

**This story is an ongoing dream I've been having. (like most of my stories) It's very pleasant, and I really enjoy where it's headed. I hope you do too!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting and being beautiful! :3**

**-Kitty Lee Renner**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

"Come on, It's not really that bad." Gus coaxed Shawn, who had been ignoring all of Shawna's calls, still in shock.

* * *

Across town, Shawna sat in a nearly empty starbucks, with an un-eaten cookie, and three empty iced lattes sitting on the table. It was late at night, but she wouldn't go home. Shawna knew that as long as she was in public, she wouldn't cry, and Shawna swore to herself never to cry over a man. But then again, if Shawn Spencer let something as stupid as her brother come between them, he wasn't really a man at all.

She called him again. She never left a message, just sat the phone on the table and let it ring, praying he'd pick up, but of course, he never did.

* * *

"She's gone crazy! Shawna's called me ten times in the last three hours!" Shawn exclaimed, as his phone began to ring again.

"Shawn... Something must be wrong." Gus concluded.

"Yeah, with her. She's gone all clingy!"

"No Shawn, you know Shawna, she's headstrong, self-reliant, she doesn't need you. Something's seriously wrong. You need to pick up."

The phone continued to ring.

"No." Shawn said simply. "I just can't talk to her right now."

* * *

Shawna gave up. Time for plan B. She threw away her empty cups and headed back to her car. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do this, pure necessity she guessed, but she began to drive to Carlton's home, and was soon parked in his driveway, at 11 o'clock at night.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Her brother demanded.

"It's Shawna, Carlton." She quaked.

"Ugh, what do you want?" He groaned as he opened the door.

"I... I screwed up." She admitted.

Carlton smiled smugly, but his face went soft when he noticed the sheer hurt and pain in his sister's eyes, and recognized how much it really means for her to come to him, when he realized it means she has no one else left.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I was evicted from my apartment.. I couldn't pay my rent." She said slowly. She stared up at him with her big, hazel, pleading eyes, knowing he couldn't resist.

Carlton sighed. "Get inside." He instructed, motioning inside.

"I really didn't want to bother you, but, I, I don't have anywhere else to go." She sobbed. "I, I thought I had friends in town but, they turned out to be useless."

"Yeah people are like that sometimes." He sighed, pulling his baby sister in to a hug and consoling her.

"I, I thought I could finally do something on my own, but I'm still useless." She said, bursting into tears.

"You're not useless, okay Shawna?" He said.

"Yes I am, you said so yourself. I'm just a failure." She murmured.

"I never ment it Shawna. People lie to.. to make themselves feel better okay? You're not a failure. You're gorgeous, and you managed to work for my department without me finding out, and you... you're all grown up. I didn't deserve for you to come to me, but you did." Carlton sighed. What was he doing? Building people up? He was even letting his little sister's tears stain one of his favorite suits.

"I have no one left..." She insisted.

"You have me." Carlton promised. "I haven't exactly been the most supportive big brother, but I swear to God, from now on I will be. You can stay here until you can get on your feet again."

"Carlton, I..." She began.

"You have me." He interrupted.

Shawna burst into tears again, but this time Carlton didn't even mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Shawna sat in front of the television, still in her pajamas, while Carlton was at work. She hadn't talked to Shawn in a few days. She figured this would be the end. For some reason, the other two boyfriends she'd had sense she moved to Santa Barbara broke up with her because of Carlton too. One was a convicted felon, so she guessed he had more of a reason, but still.

"I'll give him until tomorrow" she thought to herself. She had a performance tonight and she knew she would be too exhausted to go to his apartment and break up with him afterwards.

After watching a few Torchwood reruns she turned off the television, went back upstairs to the guest bedroom to grab her purse and dance bag, and headed to Center for The Arts in her pajamas.

* * *

Shawn felt really bad.

Sure, Shawna was Lassie's _sister_, but for some reason, after a few days, it didn't bother him as much anymore, so he decided to make it up to her.

Shawn snuck into Gus' house, 'borrowed' one of his work suits, and members pass to the Center for The Arts. He bought some flowers from a nice lady on a street corner, and for the first time in his life, went to see a ballet.

* * *

Carlton felt really bad.

Shawna seemed, really, _really,_ down in the dumps. In fact, the only times he can name of her leaving the house since she moved in last week was to go to rehearsals and Starbucks once when she used up all the instant coffee.

He knew there was something more than what she was leading on. He was a detective for God's sake. So, when he was supposed to be working one afternoon, he hastily told o'Hara to cover for him, while he went to the matinee performance of La Bayadere.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The one thing Shawna hated most about ballet, was the meet and greets. After the show, the entire cast would go stand outside in the lobby, sign autographs and pose for pictures. Usually, only family and friends bothered to show up. For Shawna, this meant a lot of waiting around for someone's great-aunt Susan to hurry up and get her walker out the doors before Shawna could leave and go home.

Shawna stood around thinking to herself about how uncomfortable she was right now. Sure, ballet looks beautiful on stage, but they don't tell you how much of a workout it is. Sure, delicate pointe shoes make everything prettier, but they don't tell you about the blisters, or the crushing pain of having your big toe smashed into the ground for two hours. Sure, the slick bun in her hair looks elegant, but they don't tell you how tight and uncomfortable they feel. Sure, tutus look magnificent, but usually, they're also incredibly itchy.

Shawna, bored out of her mind, scanned faces in the crowd and decided to play the "Let's Figure out who's a Convicted Criminal so I can Arrest Them, Evoke Havoc, and Make Everyone Leave Faster" game, when she recognized a face she didn't expect to see in a million years. There, in the midst of an ocean of faces, was Shawn Spencer, carrying flowers, and a pineapple.

Shawna quickly turned around, not wanting to ruin the surprise. She hated surprises, but she knew how much Shawn liked surprising her, so she let him.

Soon enough, her friends around her began to have trouble holding in laughs, and Shawna knew he must be right behind her.

"Gotcha!" Shawn said, hugging her from behind.

"Shawn!" Shawna yelped, turning around, and hugging him back. "You scared me! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I felt bad." Shawn admitted. "So I decided to come see this ballet stuff you're always talking about."

"Thanks Shawn." Shawna smiled. "What did you think?"

"Well, I have mixed opinions about these tutus, first of all." He stated.

"And why would that be?" Shawna asked, fluffing out her starched, white tutu.

"Well mostly, you make it work." Shawn smirked. "But there is one downside, a pretty big one too"

"And what would that be?" Shawna asked cautiously, seeing a mischievous glint form in his eyes.

"It's impossible to hug someone it a tutu!" He said, attempting to hug her again.

"Hey watch it, you're crumpling my tutu." She joked.

"Sorry tutu." Shawn said, patting her tutu gently.

"Thanks for coming Shawn, it means a lot."

"Any time." Shawn said kissing her quickly.

"Shawn Spencer!" A voice in the crowd boomed.

Everyone in the lobby went silent, and turned to face none other... Than Carlton Lassiter.

Shawna gulped. "Oh Dear God."

* * *

Carlton hurried through the crowd, hoping to have a few seconds to talk to his sister before hurrying back to the department.

"I'm going to see my sister." He told the person in front of him in line.

The stranger nodded, but Carlton kept talking.

"Shawna Lassiter." He said. "Right over there."

Carlton pointed to his sister, and saw she was with someone else. "Who on Earth, is that?" He muttered.

By the time he got a good look, he sure wished he hadn't.

He dove into the crowd to spy on them.

"Maybe they're just friends." He promised himself.

His theory (along with all his hopes and dreams for his sister" were squashed when he saw Shawn Spencer, the Shawn _freaking_ Spencer, lean down and kiss his innocent sister.

"Shawn Spencer!" Carlton boomed.

The room went silent as Carlton stormed over to the two.

"Hey... Carlton." Shawna chuckled.

"What is this?" Carlton fumed.

"I believe it's called a ballet." Shawn interrupted.

"Be quiet, Spencer." Carlton snapped.

"Carlton! Stop it, okay!" Shawna shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Shawn Spencer?" Carlton exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding!"

"Carlton, shut it! I never asked for your opinion." Shawna hissed.

"That's it. I forbid you two from seeing each other."

"Aw, Lassie that's not fair." Shawn complained.

"You can't control us, Carlton, it's not like we're your kids or anything. We're our own people" Shawna demanded.

"Okay, right, technically I can't control Spencer, but as long as you're living under my roof, I can control you." Carlton demanded.

"Wait, you live with him?" Shawn asked Shawna, pulling her aside.

"I had no where to go!" She explained.

"Why didn't you call me! I would've let you stay with me!" Said Shawn.

"Don't you think I tried? I called you ten times, you never picked up." She sighed.

"I.. I'm so sorry" Shawn apologized, wrapping his arms around her.

Shawn still had the flowers and pineapple. Pineapples are sharp, but Shawna didn't mind it right now, she was too worried that she might never hug Shawn again.

"Just give him a week, Carlton?" Shawna pleaded.

"I've been working with him long enough, he doesn't deserve second chances." Carlton huffed.

"Carlton Lassiter, if ever hear you say someone doesn't deserve second chances ever again, I'll tell Victoria." Shawna threatened.

Carlton sighed. "Okay, whatever. One week."

Shawna hugged Shawn again.

"Thanks Lassie, Old Pal." Shawn grinned.

"Already off on the wrong foot, Spencer." Carlton warned.

"Good Job, Sis." Carlton said quietly, patting her on the back. "I've got to get back to work."

"Oh yeah, these are for you." Shawn said giving Shawna the flowers.

"And the pineapple is for..."

"Us." Shawn stated. "Meet me at the office whenever you get out of your tutu and stuff."

"I came here in pajamas." Shawna chuckled.

"Hmm, yes. Pajamas are good." Shawn said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight:_

Shawna stood impatiently on the front steps of the Psych office. It was getting dark, she was wearing pajamas, and God, it was Santa Barbara. One hand was tightly clasped around her gun hidden inside her dance bag as she pounded on the door with the other again.

The one time Shawn remembers to lock the office door.

"Sorry." Shawn said, opening the door. "The uh, microwave, exploaded."

Shawna peeked her head inside the office to see what seemed to be nacho cheese covering nearly three entire walls.

"My place?" She asked with a sigh.

"Preferably."

* * *

Shawna drove Shawn with her back home. Carlton would be pissed. He hated surprises and he hated Spencer, but Shawna didn't give a crap.

Shawn held his pineapple in his lap, petting the leaves carefully. "Did you know that one pineapple plant only produces one pineapple every two years?"

"Shawn, did you just leave the nacho cheese on the walls.." She asked.

"Did you know a pineapple is actually 100-200 fruitlets all fused together?" Shawn said excitedly.

"Shawn!" Shawna shouted, "My God, Shawn! Please! Just for once, could you act your own age!"

"Don't worry, Gus will clean it up. He can't stand a messy office." Shawn said nonchalantly.

"Shawn, I'm so sorry, I love you, but can't you see why Carlton doesn't like you?" She asked.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Shawna. I'll clean it up first thing in the morning."

Shawna sighed as she pulled into her driveway. "Promise?"

"Promise." He said with a smile.

She parked the car, but instead of getting out, she grabbed Shawn's shirt collar, yanked him over to her and kissed him.

Shawn ran his hands through her long wavy hair as she kissed him senseless.

"Had to do it now because you know Lassie won't let us inside." She said, backing away from him, breathing heavily. She pecked him again on the lips then climbed out of the car.

"You called him Lassie!" Shawn said surprised as he ran through the lawn, chasing her to the front door.

She shrugged as she unlocked the door. "It fits."

* * *

Shawna cut up the pineapple into little squares, tossed them into a bowl and grabbed two forks.

She walked into the living room and frowned. "Carlton's working late tonight, but we should watch this upstairs just in case."

Shawn took the movie from her and they walked to Shawna's room. She kicked stuff under her bed in an attempt to make her room cleaner.

Carlton's former guest room had been completely transformed into Shawna's cave. It was terribly small, with barely enough room for a twin bed shoved into the corner by the door, a desk on the opposite wall sporting Shawna's precious laptop, work documents, and tiny television screen, and a tiny closet built in to the remaining wall. Nearly every empty spot on the wall was covered in photographs, mostly pictures of her and Victoria, her ballet portraits, pictures of her and Shawn, or posters for everything from Doctor Who (Her Favourite TV Show) to Miniature Tigers (Her Favourite Band).

Shawna and Shawn sat on her tiny bed while they watched their movie, holding the bowl of pineapple in between them.

"Shawna! You'll never believe what I did today!" Carlton yelled as his footsteps neared closer.

"Crap, get in the closet." Shawna muttered, shoving Shawn into the closet.

She heard him giggle as she shut the door.

"Touch ANYTHING and I will kill you and make it look like an accident." She whispered harshly.

She quickly hopped back on the bed as soon as Carlton opened the door.

"Heeeey Carlton," She said awkwardly.

"What are you doing..." Carlton asked.

"Just... Watching a movie? Ya know?" She answered with a slow chuckle.

"Why didn't you watch it downstairs, on the big TV?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Uh huh... you all by yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You betcha.." She chimed.

"Why do you have two forks?" He questioned, motioning towards her bowl of pineapple.

"Well... In case... I drop one... Duh.."

"Spencer, get out of the closet." Carlton demanded.

Shawn stuck his head out of the closet doors, "Heya Lassie,"

Shawna hid her face in her hands.

"You aren't making a very good impression on me, Shawn." Lassie growled.

"She's the one who told me to hide in the closet!" He accused.

"Hey!" Shawna shouted, "I really, _really_, don't care if you guys hate each other, but can you at least _pretend_ to be nice? For my sake?"

"You have a beautiful house, Detective Lassiter," Shawn said politely.

"Thank you... Shawn.." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." Shawna said with a sigh of relief. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're kind of busy."

Shawna pushed Lassiter out of her room, shutting the door in his face.

"But I never even got to tell you about the four guys I shot!" Lassiter pouted.

* * *

**A/N: 'Ello everyone just wanted to apologize for such a long break. Although this story is "officially" on hiatus, I decided to give you a little update anyway. I watched Psych for the first time in a while (I was unable to watch television for a while) so I got some inspiration.**

**And also, this story will have an actual plot/murder/case it's just coming up soon.**

**Oh, and new cover. What do you think?**

**Sorry if updates are slow. Like reeeeaaaaallllyyyy slow. **

**I love you anyway. **

**Lots of love,**

**Kitty**


End file.
